The Crimson Flower
by StilinskiDunbarMcCall
Summary: Rose McCall, younger sister of Scott McCall, has been with her brother through it all. She's stood her ground against crazy Kanimas, dangerous Alpha Packs, creepy Darachs, evil Nogitsunes, and everything else the world of the paranormal has thrown at her. What will happen when she's faced with her biggest challenge yet: her feelings for the new kid, Liam Dunbar. *Season 4*
1. Chapter 1: We Get Attacked by Hunters

_*****OUTFITS FOR THIS STORY ARE ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT (**_ **StilinskiDunbarMcCall** _ **)*****_

 **Chapter 1: We get attacked by Hunters... AGAIN. AKA Dark Moon Part One**

 _ **Rose POV**_

"This doesn't seem so bad." Stiles said as we walked through the streets, maneuvering around the herds of people.  
"It's not the town, it's the plan." Lydia corrected him.  
"What's wrong with the plan?" Stiles inquired.  
"Stiles. this could be the stupidest plan any of us have ever come up with." I deadpanned, "And we've done some pretty _crazy_ stuff."  
"I'm aware it's not our best idea ever..." Stiles trailed off.  
"We're going to die." Lydia sighed.  
"Are you saying that as a Banshee or are you just being pessimistic?" Stiles asked.  
"I'm saying it as a person who doesn't want to die." Lydia stated.  
"Okay, would you mind restricting any talk of death to actual Banshee predictions?" Stiles questioned rhetorically.  
"Well, I'm not a banshee so I can say it all I want: This plan is stupid and we're going to die." I sassed.  
"Oh, thank you for that wonderful display of Optimism." Stiles thanked sarcastically.  
"No problem." I gave him an angelic smile and he rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

Lydia, Stiles, and myself walked through the club, making our way towards the bar area.  
As soon as we sat down, a man who was obviously a hunter approached us.  
"This one's on the house." he proclaimed, clapping Stiles on the shoulder and gesturing to the shot glass.  
When none of us moved to accept the alcohol, his smile widened.  
"Most American teenagers don't cross the border to refuse a drink." the hunter noted.  
"We didn't come here to drink." Lydia replied firmly, prompting me to drop a bullet shell into the shot glass.

* * *

I was ushered down several different corridors and hallways before we found ourselves in front of Araya, the head of the Calaveras.  
"Severo over there hates this music." Araya mused as she sharpened a knife, "Me? I've always loved the music of youth. This kind, especially. It had a kind of savage energy, no?"  
"We're here for Derek Hale." Lydia told her, ignoring the woman's question.  
"Is that so?" Araya smiled.  
"We know you have him." Stiles stated.  
"And we've heard you can be bought." Lydia added.  
I brought out a case filled with money and placed it on the desk.  
"That's 50,000 for Derek." I offered.  
"Now, where do three teenagers get money like this?" she grinned, "Japanese mafia?"  
The men in the room all cocked their guns.  
"Not smart to come alone." Araya advised smugly.  
"What makes you think we came alone?" Stiles retorted.  
"You brought a wolf into my home?" she asked in disbelief.  
"No," I tilted my head with a smirk, "We brought an Alpha."  
"My friend," Araya sighed after a few moments, "I don't think you're aware of your poor timing. Do you know what the dark moon is?"  
"The part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky." Lydia noted.  
"Ah, but do you know it's meaning?" Araya reproached.  
"Some people say it's a time of reflection." I stated, "Or grief."  
"Grief and loss Mihija." the woman gave me a small smile, "I wonder why, when you and your friends have suffered so much loss, you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale."  
"'Cause we don't like to lose." Stiles told her.  
After Stiles said that, the guards began speaking over the radio, all affirming that the different doors were clear in turn.  
"Norte?" Severo asked when he got no response.  
"Stiles. Take 10 off the table." the familiar voice of my brother, Scott, came over the radio, and Stiles complied.  
"Maybe you should just take the deal." Lydia suggested.  
"While I 'm keen to following the warning of a Banshee, I'm going to have to decline." my eyes narrowed at Araya's words.  
"Really?" Stiles sighed, "Just give us Derek. You don't want him anyway. Haven't you noticed what a downer he is? No semse of humor, poor conversationalist. Just come on, take the money."  
"Severo?" Araya's expression made me uneasy, "Show them how the Calaveras negotiate."  
Before I could even react, I felt something heavy hit my head and I lost consciousness, the last thing I registered was Stiles and Lydia yell my name.

* * *

 _ **Stiles POV**_  
"He's awake." Kira notified us, "Guys, he's awake."  
"Scott, you okay?" I questioned as he sat up.  
"Yeah." he assured, "But they don't have him. They don't have Derek."  
"We know." Lydia told him with a grim expression, "But right now, they've got Rose."  
"Rose?!" Scott exclaimed, his eyes flashing with worry and shock, "What do they want with Rose?"

* * *

 _ **Rose POV**_  
I jolted awake, only to notice that I was tied to some sort of chair. My head felt like it was spinning and I let out an involuntary groan.  
I look around and see my brother tied to a chair nearby and I whisper yelled his name but I got no response. He was out cold for the time being.  
As soon as the throbbing in my head lessened, I tested the ropes behind my back, checking for weak spots or loose knots like Allison taught me, but I couldn't find any with the hunters' impeccable workmanship.  
Finally, Scott awakened as well, and his eyes widened when they saw me.  
"Let her go!" he pleaded as Kira was led into the room, "Look... you've got me. Just let the others go."  
I felt my blood run cold when Severo led Kira up to a machine that I recognized, and I realized in a flash what was going to happen.  
"No." I breathed, beginning to struggle once more.  
"Rose! What's wrong?" Scott questioned frantically.  
"Ah, it seems that your sister has deciphered the meaning of your capture. Clever girl." Araya mused, "She would've made a great hunter."  
"So, let me explain what's going to happen." Severo forcefully placed Kira's hand onto the dial, "This one, the fox, had an immunity to electricity. So she's going to turn the dial on the Alpha. If she doesn't, I turn the dial on the girl."  
"No. I'm not doing this." Kira denied.  
"Are you sure?" Severo spoke, "One of your friends had the power to heal. The other? Not so much."  
"Why are you doing this?" Scott demanded, "Is this a game to you?"  
"This is a test, lobito. Let's see if you pass." Araya gave a slight smile, "We're going to ask some questions you answer them, nobody gets hurt. You don't answer, we turn on the dial."  
Suddenly, I remembered the bracelet that Chris, Allison's dad, had given me as a gift. But it wasn't just a bracelet.  
It was a way out.  
I pressed the charm on my bracelet, and a tiny, sharp dagger-like point swung out, perfect for cutting the ropes. I started to struggle once more, but it was an act. In reality, it was a cover for the arm movement that getting out of my bindings would require.  
"Do what they say. Okay?" Scott's features had morphed into grim acceptance, "Whatever they want. I can take it."  
"So... we don;t know where Derek is. We want to find him as well." Araya started, "You know who took him."  
"What?" Scott looked shocked, "How would I know that?"  
"That doesn't sound like an answer to me." Araya gave a faint smirk.  
"We don't know." Scott told her, "Why do you think we came here?"  
"Kira turn the dial." when Kira didn't move, Araya continued in a fiercer tone, "Should we turn the dial on Rose instead?"  
"No, no!" Scott shouted as Severo's arm inched towards the opposite dial, "Do it Kira. Do it."  
"Let's start at one." Araya decided.  
I forced myself to block out my brother's screaming, although my struggling was not fake anymore.  
"Leave him alone!" I screamed as the dial was turned to the second notch, but Araya didn't pay me any attention.  
I was getting closer to breaking free, but I could tell that Araya was getting more and more frustrated by Scott's cluelessness.  
"Tell me! Who actually had Derek?!" Araya challenged, "Who had a reason, a vendetta particular to the Hales?"  
"I said I don't know." Scott panted.  
"Oh, you don't know because you haven't figured it out yet." Araya whispered violently, "So think! Who could have taken him? Tres!"  
The dial was turned to two.  
"Who had the power?" Araya yelled, "The power of a shapeshifter?!"  
"I don't know!" Scott grunted.  
"Oh! Someone who could have turned without you knowing." she hinted, "Turned, but not by a bite!"  
"I don't know!" Scott shouted.  
"Diez!" Araya screamed, "Diez!"  
"No!" I started to cry, tears streaming down my face, "Please, Stop! You're going to kill him!"  
At my tears, Scott's strength seemed to renew, and his eyes glowed red as he suddenly broke out of his bonds just as I cut through mine.  
I stood up and ran to his side, not caring about the surprised hunters in the room. I hugged him tightly, and he returned the favor, wrapping his arms around me. Reluctantly, I pulled away and stood at his side. We had hunters to deal with. And I was okay with that. As long as we were together, we could fight. I was ready.  
At least, I was until Scott spoke up.  
"Kate." he stated softly and my heart stopped.  
Scott was staring at my frozen form, his eyes gauging my reaction.  
Even Araya's expression held a trace of sympathy.  
"Rose?" my brother said my name, but it sounded far away.  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Flashback~  
~~~~~~~~~~**_  
 _"So, you're Rose?" Kate Argent smiled warmly at me, "Allison speaks highly of you."  
"Really?" I said, my features lighting up.  
"Of course! And now I see why." Kate's smile widened, "You're going to break a lot of hearts one day."  
"Thanks Ms. Argent." I smiled.  
"Oh, please. You're obviously Allison's little sister." a sincere grin graced her face, "Call me Aunt Kate."  
"I've never had an Aunt before." I admitted.  
"Well, now you do." Kate pulled me into a hug, "Welcome to the family, Ro."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

"No." I gasped out, backing away from everyone, even my brother.  
"Rose..." he trailed off as I started to sway, "Rose?!"  
My brother rushing towards me was the last thing I registered before everything went black.

* * *

 ** _Scott POV_**  
"So... you're just letting us go?" I questioned warily.  
"I sent four men out to where Kate was rumored to have been seen." Araya informed, "None of them came back. Let's see if you can do better."  
"You could have just told me she was alive." I told her.  
"You wouldn't of believed me." the huntress stated simply, "Now I know what kind of Alpha you where your next step lies."  
"What next step?" I asked.  
"When you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own, when you do that, then, I will cross your border and come knocking at your door." Araya decided as I turned away, but she called me back.  
I turned to face her and saw an undecipherable expression on her face.  
"Take care of your sister." she ordered, and I could've sworn I saw concern flash across her features, but it was gone too quickly to tell.  
I nodded solemnly, glancing towards where she stood with the others. She was smiling, but I could tell it was fake. She _is_ my little sister after all.  
I walked over, wrapping a comforting arm around my sister.  
"So what now?" Stiles asked, his eyes darting towards Rose every few moments as if he was making sure she was okay.  
I knew for a fact that Stiles thought of Rose as his little sister as well, and the feeling was mutual.  
"She thinks she knows where we can find Derek." I said, trying to focus on the matter at hand.  
"She gonna tell us where?" Rose inquired.  
"Uh, actually, she's giving us a guide." I told them.  
Before anyone could say anything else, a black motorcycle zoomed into sight.  
"Braeden." Rose grinned as the rider took off her helmet.  
"Hey Red." Braeden smirked.  
"You know her?" Malia questioned.  
"Who is she?" Kira added on.  
"She's a mercenary." I explained.  
"Well, right now I'm the only one who's gonna take you to La Iglesia." Braeden said casually.  
"The church?" Lydia stated questioningly.  
"What's the church?" Stiles asked confusedly.  
"It's not a place you'll find god." Braeden stated.


	2. Chapter 2: We Go to Church

Special Thanks to: Lild03, ReynicoCaleo502, degrassiluver18, .1884, Imma-Magical-Ninja-Banana, Supernaturalidentity, caligirl538, i-ship-it-97, and noemi-fin for favoriting and following! And thank you to xxstilinskixx and the two guests for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

 **Chapter 2: We go to Church... in the middle of the desert. AKA Dark Moon Part Two**

 _ **Rose POV**_  
We all sat in Stiles' jeep, following Braeden on her motorcycle to La Iglesia.  
"Okay, I'll ask." Malia broke the silence, "Who's Kate Argent?"  
I tensed at the mention of her name, my expression going blank.  
"Uh, I'd like to know too." Kira piped in nervously.  
"Well, we were at her funeral." Stiles spoke carefully, his eyes glancing at me in the rear view mirror, "So I'd like to know how she got out of a casket that was buried six feet underground."  
"She was never in it." Scott explained.  
"She was Allison's aunt." Lydia added, "And a total psychopath."  
"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to." Kira reassured, and I realized that everyone in the car except for Malia had picked up on my mood.  
"Um, yes he does." Malia stated.  
"Mali-" Stiles started, but I interrupted him.  
"No. It's fine." I sighed, "They have the right to know."  
A flash of realization and slight guilt flashed across Malia's face as she finally realized what she had missed.  
"She's right." Scott said, "Kate is the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family. Some of them survived, like Cora and Peter."  
"A very angry Peter." Lydia noted.  
"Yeah, he's the one who bit and turned me." Scott hesitated before continuing, "And the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her."  
I flinched a little and Lydia placed a reassuring hand on my thigh.  
"And we saw her buried." Stiles added.  
"No." Scott disagreed.  
"We saw a casket, remember?" Stiles reminded.  
"She wasn't it in. The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. They wanted to make sure she was really dead." Scott told the story, " Her body was healing. More and more, as she got closer to a full moon. She was coming back. So they switched out the a hunter is bit, they have to take their own life before they change. The Calaveras, they treat the code like law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it."  
"Good for her. I wouldn't do it either." Malia confessed.  
"Would you kill half a dozen people to get out?" Scott asked rhetorically, "Because that's what she did."  
"So Kate's a werewolf now?" Stiles inquired.  
"I don't know." Scott admitted, "You know, there's a saying sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are."  
"What kind of shape is sociopathic, backstabbing bitch?" I questioned bitterly.

* * *

We had been riding for a while now when suddenly the Jeep gave a jolt before stopping completely.  
Braeden rode back to where we were all getting out of jeep and took off her helmet.  
"What happened?" the mercenary questioned.  
"I don't know." Stiles admitted, "It felt like we hit something."  
"Scott, we need to get there by night." Braeden stated, pulling him slightly off to the side, "It's too dangerous otherwise."  
"Go." Stiles told him when Scott hesitated, "Take Rose and go find Derek."  
"Not without you." I protested.  
"Listen, someone needs to find him. We'll figure something out. " Stiles gave me a side hug, "We always do. Just go."  
"Okay." I sighed reluctantly as Scott walked over to Kira, then gave him a look as fierce as I could muster, "But if you die, I'll kill you. I may be only 15, but I can still kick your ass."  
"I'll keep that in mind." he chuckled.  
"Scott, Rose, the sun's going down." Braeden interjected.  
"I'll be back." I got onto the back of Braeden's bike along with Scott.  
I waved with one arm as we sped away, watching until the silhouettes of my family disappeared into the distance.  
 _Time to go to church._ I thought to myself as Braeden accelerated.

* * *

I slid off the back of the motorcycle and walked over to the edge of the cliff overlooking the ruins.  
"La Iglesia." Braeden stated.  
"What happened here?" Scott questioned.  
"An earthquake." I answered before Braeden could speak, "It leveled the town."  
"Then why is the church still standing?" Scott asked.  
"The locals think it's because of what's underneath." Braeden said mysteriously.  
"Do I want to know?" Scott sighed.  
"Not really." I responded, "But you should."  
"The church was built over the ruins of an Aztec temple." Braeden explained, "It belonged to a people called Nagual."  
"Shapeshifters?" Scott inquired.  
"Were-jaguars." Braeden told him.  
"So Derek and Kate are somewhere in there?" Scott stared out at the temple.  
"I don't know." Braeden admitted, "Never gotten this far before."

* * *

Scott, Braeden and I walked through the ruins, Braeden handing Scott a flashlight to help illuminate the darkness.  
"If you find Kate in here, what are you gonna do with her?" I inquired, trying to distract my mind from the situation at hand.  
"Bring her back to the Calaveras." Braeden answered, "That's what they paid me for."  
"What happens after that?" Scott asked the exact same question that'd been floating through my mind.  
"Not my problem." Braeden stated bluntly.  
"You don't care?" I raised an eyebrow at Scott's question.  
"Dude. She's a mercenary." I noted.  
"Do you care?" Braeden shot back at my brother, "She's a mass murder."  
"And you're a mercenary." Scott repeated my words.  
"Girl's gotta eat." she shrugged.  
"If you were paid enough, would you kill her?" Scott demanded.  
"If the money was good, I'd kill you." my eyes went wide and Braeden noticed.  
"Don't worry, Red." she smirked, "You're good. I actually like you, against all odds."  
"I honestly don't know whether to be upset that you want to kill my brother, or complemented that you like me." I thought for a second before continuing, "But you have pretty badass style, so I'll go with the latter."  
"Hey!" Scott exclaimed, faking being offended.  
I laughed and we entered the church.  
As soon as we entered, I pulled my shirt up a bit and grabbed the ring dagger concealed there, holding it expertly. I had had it specially made with mountain ash ingrained into the blade. Although it wouldn't kill supernatural creatures like wolfsbane did to werewolves, it would hurt a lot and stun them for a few seconds.  
"Can you catch Derek's scent?" Braeden asked Scott.  
"Yeah." Scott nodded, "I already got it."  
Suddenly, a loud roar was heard, causing me to grip my dagger tighter.  
"There's something else in here." Scott warned.  
"Something like what?" Braeden inquired, looking wary.  
"Something not human." Scott stated.

* * *

"So, how come you didn't kiss her?" Braeden inquired as we walked through the creepy tunnels underneath la Iglesia.  
"What?" Scott looked confused.  
"How come you didn't kiss your girlfriend?" Braeden rephrased.  
"You mean Kira?" I clarified.  
"Whatever her name is." Braeden said dismissively.  
"Well, she's not really, uh..." I rolled my eyes at Scott's nervousness, "I mean, we've never actually... She's not my girlfriend."  
"So if you die down here, are you gonna regret not kissing her?" Braeden questioned rhetorically, Scott's expression telling her the answer, "You should've kissed your girlfriend."

* * *

We were in the deeper parts of the ruins when Scott suddenly stopped walking and spun around, causing Braeden and I to look at him worriedly.  
"What is it Scott?" I asked warily, my body automatically moving into a partial offensive stance.  
"I just had a feeling," he responded, his gaze still on the empty tunnel, "like something was behind us."  
Out of nowhere, an animalistic growling was heard, confirming Scott's words.  
"Did you hear that?" Scott exclaimed, "Is this why you never get that far?"  
The loud crashing of footfalls was heard growing close and closer, and I gripped my weapon tighter, my knuckles white.  
A deafening roar blasted through the halls, and I tensed even further, my body coiled like a spring as I waited for the enemy to show itself.  
"Where is it?" Scott yelled, "Do you see it?"  
"No, I don't know!" Braeden shouted, "I can't see anything!"  
The sounds of running grew louder, now accompanied by more savage roaring.  
"Rose!" Braeden called, "Get behind me! Rose!"  
I ignored her screams and instead I crouched in an attack position. I would never run from a fight,especially when people I care about are involved. Allison had taught me that.  
Suddenly, Scott roared, the sound resonating throughout the tunnels with the power of a True Alpha.  
Then, as quickly as they had started, the noises from earlier stopped, leaving a tense and eerie silence behind.  
"I think I scared it..." Scott trailed off.  
"I think you scared everything." Braeden stated dryly.  
I looked behind us and saw a strange mosaic on the wall.  
"Uh, Guys." I cleared my throat to get their attention, "I think I found something."  
They turned around and spotted the same thing that I had, and we all moved towards the symbol cautiously.  
"What is that?" Scott inquired.  
"Tezcatlipoca. The Nagual jaguar god." Braeden responded, "I think we found Derek."  
"Stand back." Scott told us, and we took a step back.  
He proceeded to pound at the rock with his werewolf strength, revealing something that shocked us all.  
"Oh my god." I gasped.  
We found Derek all right...  
A 15 year old Derek.


	3. Chapter 3: Derek Takes a Stroll

**Chapter 3: Derek Takes a Stroll to his House... Too Bad It's Gone AKA 117 Part 1**

 _ **Rose POV**_  
We all watched as Deaton looked over Derek, waiting for the emissary's verdict.  
"Wow." he stated.  
"Wow?" Stiles echoed, "Wow as in, 'I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do' kind of wow? 'Cause that's the kind of wow we're hoping for."  
"I think you might be overestimating my abilities." Deaton informed him.  
"He's cold." Lydia said as she grabbed Derek's hand, "Really cold."  
"Do you think this is permanent?" I wondered worriedly, glancing down at Derek's de-aged form.  
"I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate." Deaton told us honestly, "This is well beyond my experience."  
"So what do we do with him?" Stiles asked the question that had been on my mind.  
"Until he wakes up? Probably not much." Deaton admitted, "It might be best to leave him with me. He'll be safe here."  
"You mean from Kate?" Scott spoke up.  
"If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate." Deaton replied.  
"Why would she want to do this to him?" Lydia asked.  
"Knowing Kate, it's probably for a reason that won't be good for anyone but her. You guys should probably go home." Deaton suggested, "He doesn't look to be in any danger, so maybe the rest of you should get some sleep. It is a school night... and you all need to start taking care of your own lives again."  
"Someone should stay with you." I decided, "Just in case."  
"I'll stay." Lydia volunteered, "My grade are fine... despite missing a few classes."  
"Same here." I added, "I'll stay too."  
"I'm so not okay with this." Stiles' brows furrowed slightly as he glanced between Lydia and myself.  
"Guys, go." Lydia urged, "We've got this."  
"Are you sure?" my brother hesitated.  
"We'll be fine." I gave them a smile, "Trust me, we can take care of ourselves."  
"Okay." Scott sighed, giving in, "Text us if anything happens."  
"Nope, still not okay with it." Stiles shook his head slightly, "Not going anywhere. Just 'cause you're stronger..."  
Lydia and I both gave Scott a look, and my brother proceeded to tug Stiles out of the room.  
"Hey!" the boy protested, but followed Scott out of the clinic nonetheless.  
"Alright," I turned to Deaton with a determined look, "How can we help?"

* * *

"How's he doing?" I questioned as Deaton worked on Derek, doing tests and checking his pulse every few minutes.  
"His heart rate is alarmingly high." the druid stated.  
Lydia grabbed his hand, her eyes widening slightly upon contact with the former Alpha's skin.  
"He's a lot warmer now." she informed us, brows creasing.  
"Lydia, I'm going to try something." Deaton looked incredibly focused, his expression undecipherable, "I want you to keep holding his hand if that's okay."  
The doctor then proceeded to grab a scalpel and run the edge along Derek's arm. The cut left behind sealed up almost as soon as it was made, causing my eyes to widen.  
"That looks like it healed fast." Lydia looked confused.  
"Incredibly fast." I murmured.  
"Unusually fast." Deaton added.  
"What does it mean?" Lydia inquired.  
"I'm not sure...Let's try something else." he looked up at Lydia and I, "Grab me a five millimeter syringe. Top drawer."  
We both turn to search for the needle, and I was sifting through the drawers when I heard a slight growl sound from behind me.

I inhaled sharply and spun around slowly, beholding a half turned Derek.  
"Derek..." Lydia breathed.  
"Derek, are you alright?" Deaton questioned, holding his hands out in a placating manner.  
"Derek!" I called out as diplomatically as I could, but the wolf in question seemed to be getting angrier nevertheless,"What's wrong?"  
Suddenly, he lunged forward, knocking Deaton into Lydia and knocking myself into some shelves before he ran out of the clinic.  
"Rose!" Deaton called out as he helped Lydia up, "Go after him! Hurry!"

I gave him a quick nod of affirmation before I sprinted after the de-aged Derek.

* * *

I ran through the woods, following the trail of trampled leaves and broken branches from Derek's mad dash. Now, I may not be able to follow him by scent as Scott could've, but my time with Allison and her father had taught me how to track almost anyone- or anything- through the woodlands.  
About fifteen minutes passed before I slowed to a walk, internally cursing myself for not changing into better shoes before leaving the animal clinic. Out of nowhere, I began to get this tingling sensation on the back of my neck, almost like I was being watched...  
I stopped moving and whipped around, peering at the forest behind me.  
Nothing.  
Cautiously, I resumed walking, but the creepy feeling refused to go away. After about ten more minutes, I finally reached a familiar clearing.  
"What the..." I gasped as I stared at the eerie ancient-looking stump.  
The Nemeton.  
I looked around, but found no sign of Derek's trail- not even the way I came.  
Suddenly, a resounding crack echoed through the forest causing me to reach for my dagger, only to realize I had left it at Deaton's.  
"Who's there?!" I exclaimed, glancing rapidly at the surrounding foliage, but no reply came.  
I didn't realize that I had been backing up until my legs hit the former tree, and I whirled around in surprise. What I saw, was definitely not expected.  
 _Rose._ my name had been carved into the stump, jagged and deep.  
Feeling as if my veins had been injected with ice water, I began to run away from the old clearing.  
The creepy feeling had come back, but now it was stronger than ever, urging me to run faster...  
It was as if all rational thought had left my head as I ran, and I was driven by some sort of panicked confusion.  
Suddenly, I heard voices coming from ahead of me, which jolted me out of whatever trance I had been in.  
I slowed my run, crouching behind a tree and peering around the trunk to see the remnants of the Hale House in front of me, a young Derek seated with two officers standing in front of him, and for some strange reason, thoughts of the Nemeton and what I had found seemed to leave my mind, instead, my brain focused on the scene before me.  
"Shut up, Haigh." one of the men stated, looking irritated at his partner, before he turned back to Derek and continued with a softer tone, "Sorry, but you can't be here."  
"Hey, dumbass." the other one-Haigh- quipped, and I felt an instant dislike for him, "You ever hear of no tresspassing?"  
"This is my house." Derek said, looking lost.  
"Nobody's been here for years kid." the nicer cop said, furrowing his brows.  
"Yeah." the rude one piped in rudely, hand moving to his taser holster, "Now get the hell out of here. Or i'll make you."  
"Hey!" I yelled, already moving towards the trio, "Leave him alone!"  
They all turned to face me, the nice officer confused, Haigh glaring, and Derek staring.  
"Who the hell are you?" Officer Jerkface's glare intensified when I didn't look intimidated by his harsh tone.  
"I'm the girl who's going to kick your ass if you touch him." I crossed my arms defiantly.  
"Excuse me?" Haigh looked furious.  
"Hey, let's all just calm dow- HAIGH!" I barely had time to blink before the taser moved to my stomach, volts of electricity flowing through my body.  
I let out a shriek, dropping to my knees.  
The last thing I registered was Derek's labored breathing which was followed by a growl.  
 _Oh crap._ was all I could think before everything went black.


End file.
